Android
Androids (人造人間, Jinzōningen; lit. "Artificial Humans") are robotic/cyborg humans, most of them created by the evil scientist Dr. Gero. Most of the androids are said to have unlimited energy and have eternal life, as well as having no aura (unlike Saiyans, Humans, and others) so nobody can track them with either Scouters or Ki Sense. There are at least 6 android models shown to have been fully functional throughout the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Background Androids served as main villains during the Android Conflict, each serving a purpose of their own. Originally, all of the androids were plans used to kill Goku, however, most of the androids turned to the good side or were destroyed. However, in Future Trunks' Alternate Timeline, the androids succeeded in their plans for world destruction, managing to kill all of the main Z Fighters (except for Goku, who died of a heart virus, and Gohan, who survived but was killed 13 years later) until finally being destroyed by Trunks almost 20 years later. There are three types of androids seen in the series, according to their power supplies: #The kind with no drawbacks and an unlimited power supply (such as #8 , #16, #17 and #18).#The kind which requires constant intake of energy, usually stolen from victims, to keep their power reservoir from draining, which would cause the android to malfunction (such as #19 and #20).Dragon Ball Z episode 128,"Double Trouble for Goku" Curiously, Dr. Gero oversees his configuration into the latter, rather than the type with no apparent limitations (though it is implied by 18 that this was because the energy-absorbing model was easier to control).#Cell. See below.* There are also three types of androids seen in the series, according to their "base" or materials:#"Cyborgs", androids made from an original human as a base (such as #17, #18 and #20).#"Total artificial construct types", androids which were made up completely from mechanical parts (such as #8 , #13, #14, #15, #16, and #19). For some reason, the totally artificial ones have a blood-like liquid crimson substance, presumably a kind of power oil.#Cell. See below.* Cell is the only example of the third kind of android depicted in the series known to exist, both based on base material and power supply. He is a bio-mechanical android, constructed bio-artificially rather than from machine parts and/or a human base. Also, his power runs on some form of cross-organic ki based on cells from different humans, Saiyans and other species, which makes it generally circulate the same way as that of organic warriors. His cells also possess elements of the first two power supply types as well. For one, he is able to absorb the energy of others and integrate them into his being through his tail, either by sucking them up or swallowing them whole. The latter method actually transforms him into a stronger state, and if he absorbs both #17 and #18 this way, he enters a form of evolution he describes as "perfection". Also, his cells can store memory of any form of power they ever taste, allowing him to return to that form if he should ever nearly become vaporized after losing it. Thanks to this and combined with the Zenkai healing factor of his Saiyan cell properties, he can in fact return from near death even stronger than ever before no matter how severely he should be weakened beforehand. Red Ribbon Army Series *Major Metallitron – Created by the Red Ribbon Army, destroyed by Goku and again by Pan, and may have not been made by Dr. Gero.*Dr. Gero's Prototype Androids – Considered early test models.*Unnamed Blue Android (only seen in a story told by Future Trunks.*Android 1 – Considered failure and destroyed.*Android 2 – Considered failure and destroyed.*Android 3 – Considered failure and destroyed.*Android 4 – Considered failure and destroyed.*Android 5 – Considered failure and destroyed.*Android 6 – Considered failure and destroyed.*Android 7 – Considered failure and destroyed.*Android 8 – Created by Dr. Gero and Dr. Flappe, now living at Jingle Village.*Android 9 – In Dragon Ball Online, Android 9 is Commander Red revived as a Cyborg.*Android 10 – Considered failure and destroyed.*Android 11 – Considered failure and destroyed.*Android 12 – Considered failure and destroyed.*Android 13 – Created by Dr. Gero's Super Computer, considered failure and destroyed in manga, although the Androids ABCs section implies that they were nearing completion.**Super Android 13 – Fused with Androids 14 and 15, destroyed by Goku in Super Android 13!.*Android 14 – Created by Dr. Gero's Super Computer, considered failure and destroyed in manga, although the Androids ABCs section implies that they were nearing completion; destroyed by Future Trunks in Super Android 13!.*Android 15 – Created by Dr. Gero's Super Computer, considered failure and destroyed in manga, although the Androids ABCs section implies that they were nearing completion; destroyed by Vegeta in Super Android 13!. *Android 16 – Pure robotic, considered failure, destroyed by Perfect Cell.*Android 17 – Half-human and half-android (correct term cyborg), considered failure, fused with Hell Fighter 17, resurrected, living in peace by himself.**Future Android 17 – Half-human and half-android (correct term cyborg), considered failure, reigned terror on Earth for nearly 20 years, eventually destroyed by Future Trunks.**Hell Fighter 17 – Machine mutant, fused with Android 17.***Super 17 – Fusion of Android and Hell Fighter 17, half-cyborg and half-machine mutant, destroyed by Goku and Android 18.*Android 18 – Half-human and half-android (correct term cyborg), considered failure, living in peace with Krillin.**Future Android 18 – Half-human and half-android (correct term cyborg), considered failure, reigned terror on Earth for nearly 20 years, eventually destroyed by Future Trunks.*Android 19 – Pure robotic, considered success, destroyed by Vegeta.*Android 20 – Robotic body of Dr. Gero, destroyed by Android 17 and again by Super 17.*Cell – Bio-mechanical, distractedly killed by Gohan, Krillin, or Future Trunks depending on timeline. Other Androids *Arale Norimaki – Created by Senbei Norimaki in Dr. Slump.*Obotchaman – Created by Dr. Mashirito in Dr. Slump and is based off of the same design plans that made Arale.*Dr. Kochin – Movie character, accidentally destroyed by Dr. Wheelo (knocked him into a chasm where he exploded).*Dr. Wheelo – Movie character, killed by Goku in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest.*Cacao – Movie character only, half android, half Ikonda-Seijin (a cyborg). Killed by Goku in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might.*Meta-Coolers – Movie characters, destroyed by Goku and Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler.*Android 8000 – In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, based off Android 8.*Android 19000 – In Dragon Ball Online, based off Android 19. Trivia *Before the android concept had become more fleshed out in the anime series, particularly by the Trunks Saga (when previously there was only one android character in the franchise), the term 'android' is used in "Enter Goku" by Vegeta, to describe the seemingly invincible Recoome.*Although they are all called androids, 17, 18 and Dr. Gero are actually cyborgs (the androids are called cyborgs in some dubs). Cell is a bio-mechanical creation.*Despite being mechanical, thus having no soul or inner essence, even the full androids still manage to make it to other world after their destruction (as Android 19 is seen in GT, and Kochin's Bio-men are seen in Fusion Reborn).**Android 16, on the other hand, seems to be an exception, never being seen anywhere in Other World since his destruction at the hands of Cell (he might have made it to Other World but was simply never shown there in the series).*Some Dragon Ball Z video games that use aura to show ones level of ki (such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3), do not show aura for Androids. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Androids can not charge their ki up, a possible reference to their unlimited ki. References